


Hello, goodbye, starlight

by CloverTheGrand



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Other, Past Relationship(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: Lucifer and Michael loved each other once. Thousands of years after the war in Heaven, it seems that embers still remain of it.





	Hello, goodbye, starlight

**Author's Note:**

> To put it frankly, ineffable rivals have claimed me whole recently. This plays on the idea that Michael and Lucifer were exes.

Hello, Starlight,  
Too long since we have stayed apart.  
Six thousand years,  
Since we had thought ourselves as one.

I say I loathe,  
Indeed, that blinding Heaven's eye.  
Hypocrisy,  
When She assures us we are free.

But with that price,  
I'd pay to stay with you again.  
You haunt my dreams,  
Like comets melting down the sky.

Remember me?  
Before you grasped the smiting blade?  
Remember me?  
When we painted the galaxies?

Or do you loathe,  
Those memories you forged with me?  
So noble, stern,  
Of your devotion to her laws.

If you still are,  
Perhaps consider this a truce.  
And if you aren't,  
Let us meet up again, starlight.


End file.
